magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xisitak
Xisitaks, unlike most other spiders, are not very shy and relish company. They're fairly easy to find, as one merely needs to listen for a distinctive hum in the air that comes from the vibration of a performing xisitak. Their silk has a magical musicality to it and is highly prized for its durability. Many noble women wear woven scarves created from the material, and whenever it is touched or moved by wind, it creates music. The xisitaks themselves, with their eight legs, play the most beautiful songs on their webs, and any passerby stop and listen to the music. According to legend, these spiders were once mundane spiders without ears. But one day, a powerful spirit chanced upon a sad xisitak. When asked why he was sad, the xisitak replied, "I am sad because although others can enjoy the music I make, I cannot enjoy it like they do. I can feel the thrumming of the strings, but I cannot hear the melody." Feeling sorry for the spider, the spirit granted him ears so that the tiny musician could savor his own songs. And from that day on, the music became even more lovely and beautiful, and the xisitaks created more melodies for everyone to enjoy. Egg This twitching, silk-covered egg continually gives off a low hum. Hatchling Xisitak spiders are tiny, pale, and entirely dependent on their mother for food and protection. She keeps them in an egg sac under her body until they hatch, at which point they all climb onto her back and stay there until they get too big for her to support them all. More shy than their adult counterparts, the spiderlings will only clamber off at night, which is when they practice spinning their webs. It's easy to tell where a mother xisitak has decided to rest, as the area around her becomes loud with the discordant twangs of young xisitaks still learning the ropes of how to play their own webs. Adult When first born, xisitak spiders are very small. As they grow, they reach the size of a magi's hand, and their coloring changes to a fuzzy brown. Males and females are very similar, though the markings on their backs are different. These spiders are unlike others in that they are very social, both among themselves and with their magi. Although they live separately, these companions often group their webs close to one another's, and play music together. It's not uncommon for adults to lull their little ones to sleep, then escape for a few hours into the forest. Although their webs are sticky and designed to trap prey, these spiders choose to do most of the hunting in the woods. Some think this may be because xisitaks wish to keep their favorite webs only for making music. In the woods, though, xisitaks create very different webs, designed to catch as much prey as possible. These webs make music to attract insects by hypnotizing them. Then, the xisitak needs only to play their music in order to lure their next meal to them. This powerful use of their magic could be devastating if it fell into the hands of a dark magi, and so xisitaks are carefully watched. Breeding Additional Information * No. 345 * Obtained from the Stream (common). It was also possible to obtain Xisitak hatchling by drinking Pumpkin Mead. * Released: October 24, 2012 * Artist: Cassowary * Description: Cassowary, Damien * Dimorphism: **Males have a bass clef on their backs **Females have a treble clef on their backs *Items: Using a Poison Fang on an adult Xisitak turns it into a Keep Spider. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Spiders Category:Gender Dimorphism